Talk:Rukia Kuchiki/Archive 1
Lacking Information In need of Update The profile for Rukia is grossly lacking in information as he has held a large role in the series, as big as the "agent of the shinigami arc'', arrancar arc, Hueco mundo and etc. can anyone update these. Salubri 20:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC)'' I've actually taken some steps to correct this. The the Soul Society and Arrancar arcs section were offensively short, but I've actually expanded it greatly. Still, you are correct. It does need more expansion. I think people are taking steps here and there though, and it is going to continue. Arrancar109 23:16, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I added a bit. Tinni 12:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Please change the picture of Rukia into a much nicer one....I tried to change it before but when i reopen the website the picture change back to the one before... Nice is a matter of opinion. The picture is nice enough. Tinni 04:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Amagai shusuke arc Has anyone noticed that the entire section of this arc has been erased and if so can someone please fix it.--SalmanH 08:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It hasn't been erased , in fact it never existed. Someone put the headline there for it but nothing was ever put down.Salubri 09:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) So should there be any info about it or erase it all together. There should be info put down it just depends on who's gonna watch that entire arc and do that.Salubri 13:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I added a couple of short lines for this arc, its by no means perfect, when I finish the (boring) arc I will add the rest, feel free to edit/delete if its not good enough, thought it would be better than nothing though :) Sasayaku 17:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Lieutenant? I am sorry but where is this Rukia is powerful enough to be a lieutenant/vice-captain crap coming from? Only thing I have seen in the manga is chappy saying that she is strong enough to be a ranked officer, i.e. a seated officer. No one said she is strong enough to be a Vice-captain! Tinni 12:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC) No character has said it directly to my knowledge, but Ashida Kano saying she's of a level to fight Adjuchas-class Menos, and she did beat an Espada and Rubodon, and effortlessly deal with Di Roy, and can throw kido in the 60s-70s. I think she'd be high end even for a lieutenant personally. Still, it is speculation so it probably should be edited. ZeroSD 10:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I have made the change. Not to say I don't think Rukia is strong enough to be a vice-captain but it is speculation. I mean, Di Roy was a weak arrancar and Aaronero basically got surprised to death. So it can be debated exactly how strong Rukia is. So I do think for now, it safest to just take chappy literally and say she's strong enough to be a seated officer. If it becomes clear she is Vice-captain level, it can be added. Tinni 13:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry bout that revert Tinni, you do make a valid point :D AuronValentine 13:19, 17 August 2009 (UTC) No harm done :) Tinni 13:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, this is getting irritating! It seems every few days I have to come in here and fix the fact that NO ONE HAS EXPLICITLY STATED THAT RUKIA IS LIEUTENANT/VICE-CAPTAIN LEVEL. Look, we don't know how her powers compare to those of other lieutenants. I get it, she killed an espada and is the only non-captain to do so. However, as I have already pointed out, she surprised him to death AND the espada in question was the only Gillian class espada. She got creamed in a second against Grimmjow, an actual adjucas class espada. Also by her reaction to when Renji asked her and Chad if they had fought espadas it's clear she doesn't think she "won" the battle. I think she thought it was tie but that's besides the point. The standard policy of this wiki from my understanding is to err on the side of caution. On the side of caution she ain't Vice-captain/lieutenant level. Please stop putting that in! Thank you. Tinni 15:24, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Dances? The article states that Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as dances by Rukia. Where can this be confirmed? Just curious as to where that comes from, since I seem to remember that Sode no Shirayuki calls them dances as well when she's seen fightin during the current filler arc. I thought that the names of the techniques were taught by the sword. Ichigo learned the name of his technique "getsuga tenshou" because Zangetsu told him, right? Perhaps its just an assumption? If so, shouldn't it be deleted? Leena zeal 00:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) This is pretty simple dont use anything in a anime filler to confirm the validity of something already established, which appears to be whats happening here. We are not going to delete anything based on what happens in a anime filler. They were called dances way before this arc. Her release command is dance and every attack it uses has dance in the name. So unless theres an issue with that an actual manga based character's word carries more weight, seeing as that was there far before this arc. Not only that but we can't know the way of all things because of what ichigo has been through, he's a special case, who knows what way anyone else learns their abilities.Salubri 00:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) "Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances" by Rukia". This is an assumption. Who can confirm that Rukia decided how to name her katana's attacks?. Leena zeal 01:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) There's a simple solution to this... Just remove the "by Rukia" portion. I don't believe she's ever stated that she calls them dances rather than those actually being the ability prefix and there would be no loss of relevant content in doing so. Ancient Chaos 02:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC) : Sorry for bringing up an old argument but I think I see whats happening here. While your are right, Leena zeal, Rukia never states that she calls them dances. When she states that each of her abilities are labeled as dances, she is simply stating that they are all dances. Some no Mai, the first dance, Tsugi no Mai, the second dance, San no Mai, the third dance. In short she is just clarifying that Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are dances, she isn't saying that's what she named them. Ten Tailed Fox 14:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Trivia section clean-up Removed trivia * Despite her age, she has never progressed her drawing above that of a child's. It is revealed in an omake chapter that her Captain enjoys her artwork, which could explain why she continues to draw that way. * Rukia is one of two non-Captain-level Shinigami to kill an Espada, the other being Hachigen Ushōda who killed Barragan Luisenbarn. Overall, Rukia, Ichigo and Hachi are the only non-Captains (current or former) to defeat an Espada. She is also the first Shinigami to kill an Espada. * Rukia is also one of four characters to defeat an Espada without using a Bankai. The others are Kenpachi Zaraki, Hachigen Ushōda and Shunsui Kyōraku. * In the manga she originally came to Ichigo's house via a hell butterfly. However, in the anime, a hell butterfly comes out the window, and she seemingly phases through the wall. I call junk. If you disagree, please explain. Tinni 12:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) * Despite the fact she never saw ichigo using the hollow mask before chapter 379(excluding filler episodes) Rukia apparently knew every pattern that ichigo's mask had so far. I consider this junk trivia as well. If someone disagrees put it back. Minato88 09:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Well the wording of the trivia is completely and totally wrong. Rukia didn't claim that she saw the mask, just that she had heard that mask pattern changed overtime. Who she heard if from is left to speculation. However, isn't the fact she commented on Ichigo's mask changing noted in the synopsis section? Stating it again is irrelevant. Junk trivia, I say leave it out. Tinni 09:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :i missed a piece of text i re-read the chapter. can't believe i missed though. at least tite kubo paid attention to his own story and made up how rukia knew about the mask Shiny-gami 18:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Third Dance The description for the third dance says that it freezes all surrounding objects, including the battlefield...but it doesn't. It may look that way in the manga, the the anime clearly shows that the third dance simply reforms her sword with ice. I'll change it, unless anyone somehow has an objection. Dartblaze 01:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) In the anime, it freezes the battlefield as well. When Byakuya arrives, Rukia is frozen to the floor, and he has to use Kido to break her out of the ice. Twocents 01:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see. So it's a delayed effect. Dartblaze 05:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Change nicer picture I think we should change the picture, picture that is from the anime and look more like the now Rukia. So what do you think which one is better? Absolutely not to all the pictures. Especially the one from the SS arc! We are trying to update the pictures not revert them back to ones from old arcs. Here is one from episode 215 that I think is more "profile pic" worthy. Tinni 14:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, what's wrong with the current picture? It's almost a full body shot, it's high quality, and it's enough of a closeup that we can see certain features, like the color of her eyes and the details of her face and uniform. If every profile had a picture in that style, "facing the camera" so to speak, I think all of the profiles would be much more professional looking.Angeluscado 14:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) For the record I don't have a problem with the current profile picture. But doesn't mean we shouldn't review the profile pic from time to time. Tinni 15:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I agree with reviewing the pictures, but I don't think Rukia needs to be changed. She isn't like Orihime where she looks different now than she does in the current profile picture. Unless she quits being a Shinigami or her looks begins to change noticeably, I don't see anything wrong with leaving it as it is, especially since I can't say I've seen a recent episode where the stance, facial expression, zoom, background, etc. made any potential screenshot superior to the current pic. Twocents 16:15, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Can we get some more pics on Rukia. I will try to help. The more I look at it the more I don't like it. It is a unique pic here as only Orihime's(another pic I don't really like) is like it. The black back-ground also makes her hair style unnoticeable. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 08:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes, we can change Rukia's pic (and move the current one to the "Appearance" section, but honestly, I don't like any of the pics chosen so far. More choices would be appreciated. Arrancar109 08:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I do like the pic of 215, because it shows how her appearance is now, better quality, through out the seasons their appearance changes a little but i also like pic C, they are both good, but i think we should put the pic of ep. 215, User:Zangetsu20 Well, I think its about time we changed her pic, it does not really go with the rest of the pics on the site. I like pic c the best of all of those--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not too sure on that one. I'd prefer to have one similar to this shot on Episode 265 that's listed here. I'm probably going to have to go back throughout entire Beast Swords arc to find a pic of Rukia (in addition to one of Renji; unless, of course, nobody has any problems with a pic of Rukia with others behind her in the pic). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Fixed the coding for you, Arrancar. Personally, I like Picture C above. Maggosh 03:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the 265 pic the best now. Either that or pic c--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The picture thats from 265 is good, it shows how her appearance is now, User:Zangetsu20 I go with "256", 265 is not the best to use cause it has the back of Kira and Hisagi's heads in the shot. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Alright, this is the best I can do WITHOUT people in the background, from 256. There was another shot I've considered, but one of her eyes was partially (but probably not noticeably) squinted. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright I vote for the one from 256. It is a very good shot of her and its in the daylight so its easy to see--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 04:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Kira's & Hisagi's heads are annoying in the 265 picture. 256 seems fine to me. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one bothered by the actual drawing style of both candidates (265 and 256)? Filler arcs are infamour for not being too careful with keeping the drawing pretty (I particularly remember some episode from Bount arc -102, 104, I'm not sure-, where their faces had dots instead of eyes) I think the current picture is fine, she looks like herself, is facing the viewer, and she hasn't had any major changes since. And if it's really necessary to change it, I would personally go with the initial proposals, particularly C -pity the angle- or 215 (definitely not the SS nor B), the drawing is closer to her look in the manga, and doesn't have that ugly distortion that filler arcs tend to have. Though I would prefer to keep the current, nice picture, than changing it with one that's not so nice (like it happened with Renji, who has yet to get a decent picture). Besides, we're getting to Ulqui vs Ichi soon, Rukia will get a few airtime then (against Rudobone), maybe we can wait and see if we can get a nicer shot then, if people are so keen on changing the pic, instead of rushing to change it when there is no urgent need to do so. Lia Schiffer 17:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think all in all, the reason why the pic hasn't changed yet is because nobody can agree on a particular pic to use. You're right, the current pic itself isn't bad at all, but a lot of profile pics (but not all of them) are close-up mugshots. Even I wasn't satisfied with what I found, so waiting for the upcoming eps might be a good idea at this point. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:21, April 12, 2010 (UTC) But once we find a better profile picture, I think the current one should be put in the appearance section since it's an almost full body shot. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 07:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You know, I am looking at the current picture and can't help but think that it might be from a game. I can't prove it of course. But if it is from a game and not the anime, then we should just get rid of it as we now have an image policy that says game images are not allowed anywhere outside of the Appearance in Other media section. I mean, the current image does pre-date the image policy by a lot! But we do now have the policy and so if the image is from a game, then it has to go ASAP. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can't prove if the image is/is not from a game, but if it is, should we just settle for one of the candidates we have selected here and keep this topic open for later? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) How about this one from Episode 266? Any good at all?[[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I still like the 256 one the best but this will do--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 07:04, April 14, 2010 (UTC) While I uploaded both, I'm with you on that: I think 256 is probably the best option, but this is the best I can do this week with Rukia. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I quite like the look of "C", it's something of an action shot that clearly shows her face and some features. Prophet of Sanghelios 08:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) My main reasons for being against C are because she's standing at an angle, her hair is blowing in her face (I've went through 215 recently; wind is blowing), and it appears that her sleeve is in her face, which makes it look kinda weird. Hence the reason why I've been looking mostly into shots of her facing forward. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I like 256 or 266, i like those two pictures, either one is fine with me, it shows how their appearance is now User:Zangetsu20 Not too fond of any... I prefer 266 because her eyes look bigger, which is how they are supposed to be, still, the PV for 267 showed Rukia vs Rudobone, so maybe we'll get better shots there. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 23:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, at this point I was thinking we wait until tomorrow to see if something better comes out. We should settle for something sometime after tomorrow, and, assuming the current image isn't from a game, we can move that down to the Appearance section. We should settle for something after tomorrow (when episode 267 is out), but if something better comes up sometime after that (such as when the Anime hits to Yammy releasing his Zanpakuto), then we can see where our options lie. Because once Yammy transforms, nobody is going to have any acceptable shots for awhile. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I could kill myself! The only decent shot is exactly the same one you brought! It's like... "not wasting my time shooting it, it's already there!!" the whole episode was that stupid filler!!! (though the Ulqui parts were so beautiful and juicy...) back to reality, I'd say we go for 266 for now, until we get something better. When she defeats Rudobon, I remember her smiling in the manga, maybe (please animators, PLEASE) we'll have a better option. If Yammy releases and we got nothing, we can call ourselves doomed for eternity. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Right folks, due to my very, very, very strong suspicion that the current picture of Rukia comes from a video game, I am replacing it with the pic of Rukia from episode 266. Please keep looking for a better picture. This is a temporary measure only. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) This week's episode was almost as improductive as last week, but I managed to get two shots, the drawing is better, but I'm not too satisfied with the pics themselves. One is too closed up and has her sword in the picture and the other was too hard to catch, so it has this "motion feeling", not the best quality. Not sure if any will work, it was the best I could do. This season promises little for Rukia as it is. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Like I said for ulquiorra, the pic we put up was a good picture. It does not need to be changed just because it is not absolutely perfect. We all seem to agree on the the current pic except for you and Tinni who want a replacement--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 05:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I don't think either of those would work. Yeah, like you said, the sword is a problem (and has been for one of the older candidates), and the other one has corpses that are a bit annoying (the same problem with one of the shots I originally presented; except it had Izuru and Hisagi's heads in the background). What we got up seems to be a good temporary solution, but I admit that we can do better. I haven't watched Episode 268 myself (haven't had the chance to download it yet), but I'm sure sooner or later we'll get a prominent shot. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, actually both have people in the background. With Rukia currently fighting Rudobon, who can massively produce enemies, it'll be hard to get a decent shot of her alone. Let's just hope the animators give Rukia some love so we can have a nice profile pic. I too think the temporary solution can work, temporarily, I just can't deal with the drawing (kill me, I'm too picky). I'm concerned on how this fight is being lead, Rukia doesn't get decent shots and Rudobon is being drawn poorly, and it's also gonna be difficult to get a good shot of Arbol/Arbola (I'm not sure how we decided to call it) this ep didn't have any decent shot for that one either. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Right, perhaps I should make clear that I don't really care either way whether the current picture is kept or not. I said "keep looking for a nicer picture" because I didn't want people to interpret my changing the profile pic as a sign the discussion had come to an end. I didn't change the pictures because an agreement had been reached, the pic change was still being discussed, but because another reason made it necessary to change the pic ASAP. That is all. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I think there were a few decent shots in Episode 269. I'm not great at finding them myself, but could anyone else locate a few in the episode? [[User:Seiyounashi|'Seiyounashi']] (Talk) 22:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Create paths of Ice in the air? Shouldn't we add in the article that she can create paths of ice in the air that allows her to walk on? I'll post a few screenshots from ep 215 to prove my point. Flamezthe4 17:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) No. It's likely a byproduct of one of her existing dances (most likely Tsugi no Mai). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yea, that's true. I just found it kinda wierd cuz it looks like a "path", I mean, it's all curvy and so on, but it could be a byproduct yes. Or just that it's so cold in the air after she releases Sode No Shirayuki. Flamezthe4 18:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) "Sode no Shirayuki" mistranslation Debut I think her manga debut should read 'pilot episode' [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 16:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I disagree. On the Kingdom Hearts Wiki, we've had a similar discussion; whether or not we should treat a Secret Movie as a first appearance. In all senses, it was a prototype chapter, and not an official publication. Maggosh 16:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it's a prototype chapter at all, but a pilot chapter, and one which featured central ideas to the later series at that. Whenever you look at any character in any series, be it TV, books or a comic strip, if a character debuts in the pilot, that's the way it is usually billed. I don't know Kingdom Hearts and I don't know if the situation there resembles that of the pilot chapter in Bleach, but different Wikis have different policies, and what one Wiki chose to enact doesn't necessarily have any baring on what another chooses to enact. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 21:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) But the pilot chapter wasn't publicly released first, was it? To clarify, the situation on the Kingdom Hearts wiki was the secret ending for Final Mix+, and they came to the conclusion that it was non-canon, because it contained elements that were not present in the actual game (the recently released Birth by Sleep). Maggosh 16:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, we do not care what happens in other wikis. Do not bring up situations in other wikis in arguments. Each wiki is unique with its community of users and therefore, what happens in one wiki does not and will not apply here. Secondly, no Rukia did not debut in the pilot chapter. She debuted in chapter 1. The pilot chapter was not released to the public until Bleach book of SOULs. I.e. Chapter 1 was published ahead of chapter 0. Therefore, Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo's debut being listed as Chapter 1 is correct. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I was merely using that situation as an example. No need to jump me. Maggosh 18:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Guard design Should I put his into the zanpakuto section to give a better idea of what the guard of Sode no Shiraiyuki's sealed state looks like? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 17:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I think that's a good idea, considering its description (or lack thereof). Maggosh 17:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not against it, but you need to remember that there are space & format limitations there. Pictures in the section are only allowed on the right-hand side and there are already a ton of images there. If it goes in, it would have to replace the existing picture of her Shikai. Considering that her shikai is shown in the .gifs for each of her there dances, replacing the still picture of her shikai with this picture is alright with me, but lets see what others think first. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps if the image were cropped to just the guard and hilt...? Maggosh 20:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I dont think its necessary. The shikai trumps the sealed as it is the actual true form of the sword and replacing the shikai picture shouldn't take place. Besides the fact that all the other gifs are made to display the attacks. Besides the guard there is no point to detail what the sealed form is.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I think there are a few articles that show sealed zanpakuto. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 06:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Once again a space issue, a necessity issue and still contemplating on whether or not to take out the ones that are on other pages. For the most part those that are included on the pages are because they are unique, this is just another sword guard. Ones that are similar are usually because they haven't shown any real release yet such as Isshin.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 06:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Question... Isn't Juhaku an anime-only technique? In any case, the kanji is 樹白. --Reikson 14:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is and will be listed as such in the reference. Thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk''')]] 14:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Could we please have a picture of rukia's new technique